The Mistake
by NineStoicCrayolas
Summary: AU Non-Mass. A drunken night leads to a little more than it should've been. At least for Sakura. Sasuke's not done freaking out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was a mistake.

A mistake, Sakura thought furiously, as she pulled her clothes on and laced her boots as fast as she could, that was going to _ruin_ her life.

She drifted away from the bed softly, wincing when she stepped on a creaky floorboard.

God, she prayed, if I have ever deserved anything in my life, _please_ let him have been too drunk to remember this.

Not looking back at the lithe, muscled form that lay sprawled across the sheets, utterly naked, she slipped past the door, closing it gently before tiptoeing down the stairs at a speed unknown to man.

Itachi smirked at her from the kitchen, waving a skewer of dango.

"You kids have fun last night?" He asked politely—too politely—the bastard. His dark eyes twinkled with mirth and Sakura flushed furiously.

" _Shut up Itachi!_ " She hissed, petting down the stuck up hair and wiping away the smeared lipstick from her neck. "If he wakes—I was _never_ here."

Itachi merely hummed absently before tucking into another dango, wiping his mouth meticulously as always.

Sakura pulled down the hem of her pretty red dress before getting the hell out of the Uchiha district.

Sasuke—if he remembered any of it—was going to be _pissed as hell_ when he woke up alone.

Still, as she zoomed out of there—ignoring a shit-eating Shisui and smirking Fugaku—she was damn glad that for once, she had gotten up earlier than him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you guys think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke woke to the sound of the front door slamming shut.

He groaned, hauling himself upright before realizing that it was just a _little_ too chilly. Looking down he was a little shocked to find himself bare before he saw the bite marks on his thigh.

" _Sasuke…" She breathed in his ear, his throat suddenly going dry._

 _He could feel her heat through his clothes, his knee pressing right up against her. A shove from the dance floor had him jerking and she moaned, grinding back down onto him._

 _His cock twitched in his pants and he muffled a groan._

 _Lazy, gorgeous green eyes were half-lidded as they appraised him in the darkness of the club Naruto had dragged him out to (he was thanking him profusely now) and Sasuke found himself incapable of coherent thought._

 _She moved closer, that damn dress riding up her thighs as she placed blissfully cool fingers at his neck. He looked down at her, seeing the smooth, unblemished skin and the puckered nipples that had begun showing through the red fabric._

" _Y-yes?" He cursed himself for the stutter._

 _A small, sultry smile curved her lips upward and Sasuke was suddenly pressed up against the wall, with Sakura grinding herself down on his thigh, lips brushing his collarbone._

 _Dear god. He was going to die._

 _He was going to die a beautiful death._

" _Let's fuck, Sasuke-kun."_

 _He growled at the pouty red lips and the seductive movements of her hips on his body—because she_ knew _the effect that suffix had on him._

"Oh…god." He breathed out, before reaching over for the pants that were left on the floor tugging them on as fast as he could.

She was going to freak _out_ , he realized, once he thundered down the stairs, not even bothering to grab a shirt before running after her.

And frankly—

He scowled, _why_ had she left him to wake up all alone?

If only she had let him explain (that she was the love of his life, his reason for breathing, his only—) that he had been drunk—that he didn't mean to take it so far ( _liar_ , he loved every minute of her pressing down on him, of him sucking at her throbbing clit—) and that he would totally let her throw a couple of punches (while he watched her tits bounce up and down as she moved) to make it even.

"She's gone, if you must know." Itachi said quietly, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

Sasuke cursed, kicking at the floor blindly before yelping in pain.

He noticed Itachi's smug smile and he flipped his brother the bird. "Wh—what did she—"

"Nervous." Itachi flipped a page and Sasuke felt his spine go rigid. " _Unhappy_."

Sasuke felt his heart sink low into his throat and a burning sensation filled his chest (because if she hadn't enjoyed it—him—he wouldn't know what to do) as he stood stock still in his mother's kitchen, shirtless.

"I—I should go after her." He mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair quickly.

Itachi looked up, smiling. "Also, _positively ravished._ Well done little otouto, who knew you had it in you to woo the love of your life?"

The most powerful blush Sasuke had ever managed to produce bloomed across his cheekbones, his neck and ears before he managed to snap out, "Shut _up_ Itachi!"

Itachi merely smirked before going back to his dango, happy over the agonized expression that had taken over his brother's face.

* * *

Enjoy! Thank you for taking time out of your days to read this :) Please share your thoughts with me, if you will!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino was the first one Sakura went to.

Considering that this was a decision based on _years_ of friendship and emotional support blah blah blah, it was only normal.

So here, little Sakura was, pounding at the door of her best friend's apartment, doing her best to cover up the love bites on the curve of her ass.

That fucker—pun _not_ intended—had ripped off half her dress!

"I'm coming, you—"Ino proceeded to yowl a barrage of curses that would have even the oldest sailor grinning with pride.

The door opened quickly.

"Sakura?" Ino asked, surprised, before wincing at the beautiful sunny morning that greeted her from the dark apartment.

 _Because obviously, even when her life was going to hell in a handbasket, it had to be a gorgeous day._

Sakura wanted to cry at the irony.

"Hey pig." Sakura whispered.

"Whoa." Ino whispered back, taking in the awkward way Sakura was standing and the fact that she was constantly pulling down the back of her dress. The livid marks at her neck, the puffy lips and the messy lipstick. "What happened to _you_ Forehead?"

Sakura grinned weakly before pushing past her oldest friend and heading towards the kitchen.

"Nice thong. That the one we got from the hag's boutique?"

"Yes," She answered absently, before sticking a slice of bread into the toaster and collapsing into the sofa, her hands tugging at her disheveled hair. "Don't call Karin-chan that."

" _Karin-chan_ only gives youa discount cos she's got a crush on you."

Sakura mumbled curses and Ino wisely backed off.

Ino made tea quietly, before picking up the toast, buttering it and setting her breakfast in front of Sakura. A blonde eyebrow rose as Sakura reached for the tea, gulping it down quickly (she could still taste the musky scent of sex on her tongue) and tearing a bite from the crispy bread.

"O-Okay, now that we've got that out of the way," Ino scooted closer to her, sipping her tea, "You're going to tell me why you showed up at my house at _seven in the fucking morning_ looking like you've been hit by the sex train."

Sakura flushed. "I had sex."

A grin stretched onto Ino's face.

"Was he not good enough, hon?" Ino chuckled at Sakura's blush. "I've got a contact from Iwa who does the most _exquisite_ things with his—"

"No, no." Sakura waved her away, her eyebrows drawing together as she chewed on another morsel of toast.

God, admitting _this_ was going to kill her.

Ino frowned, confused.

"Was it Lee or something? If so you owe me a twenty because you've always said you only had friendly feelings—"

"Oh my god no, Ino!" Sakura screeched covering her ears. "I had sex with _Sasuke_ god damnit!"

Ino's cup shattered on the floor.

Sakura met glee-filled blue eyes and cursed her loose tongue.

"Forehead." Ino breathed out quietly. Sakura prepared herself for a hurricane. "Are you telling me. That you had sex. With Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sakura mumbled around a mouthful of tea.

"Sex."

"Yes, Ino, I think you're familiar with the concept?" Sakura rolled her eyes smoothing down a flyaway curl.

"No, no Forehead. You don't—just—You. Had. Sex. With. Sasuke."

"Yep."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"The one and only."

"Uchiha Sasuke as in your _teammate_ slash the-boy-you-hated-when-you-were-twelve-to-fourteen?"

"Yes, Ino! Uchiha Sasuke—I seriously doubt I'd be able to go back in time and fuck Sasuke Sarutobi!" Sakura cried out, throwing her hands up in the air.

The seams of her dress began to pull apart and Sakura cursed her teammate (because she could _never_ think of him as a lover—not after the Incident.) for being a hormone-controlled caveman.

Granted, she ignored the voice that whispered: _well so were you, little miss fox. Can't you remember the way he nearly screamed when you went down on him?_

Shaking away the horrible ( _amazing_ ) soul-destroying ( _panty-melting_ ) images that littered her brain, she focused back onto Ino.

Ino who was hyperventilating on the couch and reaching for the phone to call Sai.

Sakura slapped her hand away with a sting of chakra.

"Ouch! Forehead!" Ino yelped.

Sakura glared.

"Calling your boyfriend is _not_ going to help—he'll only pick me apart and then _criticize me_ for sleeping with the unemotional prick." Sakura's voice rose in volume until Ino was smirking.

"Sure he was so _unemotional_ , Sakura? Look at the back of your dress. He tore it right off you didn't he?" Ino's smug voice was really beginning to get on her nerves.

Sakura sighed and then collapsed back into the couch. " _God_ Ino. What am I going to do?"

"Have sex with him again?" Her best friend offered, earning herself a tight-lipped glare.

"Ugh. Please. He was drunk—we were _both_ drunk. I doubt he'd want to do it again." Sakura mumbled.

"Well, honey. This reminds me of the time that I slept with Shika, boy he's pretty voracious with—"Ino continued quickly at Sakura's queasy expression. "Any _ways_ , we sorta avoided each other until Choji whacked us both across the back of the head and told us to grow up."

"Naruto's going to tell me to grow up?" Sakura said flatly and Ino winced.

"Yeah okay…maybe _not._ " The blonde stole a sip from Sakura's now-lukewarm tea.

Sakura wailed.

"This is going to ruin _everything_!"

* * *

Please tell me your thoughts! Thank you for taking the time to read this :)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stood in the Uchiha's kitchen, holding a bowl of Mikoto's homemade ramen, mouth agape.

"W-What?!"

Mikoto sighed and began to speak once more, to Sasuke's dismay. "Well, Naruto-chan, when two people love each other very much—"

"Okaa-chan!" Sasuke protested, glaring at Itachi's amused expression.

The _traitor_ had cheerfully informed their mother of their early houseguest and to top if off, the Dobe had bounced in at that exact moment, all smiles.

"No listen—Mikoto-baa-chan— _Sasuke_ actually got the _guts_ —"

Sasuke slammed a fist on the table and then got up, pacing.

Naruto chuckled but his eyes went wide and he was suddenly chattering at the top of his lungs, light speed.

"Oh my _god_ , teme! You finally got the guts to fuck—"Mikoto glared, "Er, make love to Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke just pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered _why_ his family was so invested with his relationship—or lack there of because Sakura was going to murder him with her two bare hands—with the love of his—er, his teammate.

Itachi smirked, smug as a bug in a rug, "Otouto, contrary to the opinion of your ten-year-old self, Sakura will make a lovely partner for you."

Sasuke groaned and Naruto cheered with Mikoto in the background.

"Can I have some more ramen to celebrate, Mikoto-baa?"

"Sure, Naruto-chan! I'm expecting grandchildren by the end of the year."

Itachi chuckled as Sasuke promptly choked and turned a puce color.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura started to freak out, officially, a week later.

It had been a week since she had seen Sasuke—she had taken the first mission that she could get, hightailing it out of Konoha in the next hour, a smirking Tsunade watching her leave—and Sakura was _freaking out._

"I just—I just!" She tried to get out.

Neji patted her on the back.

Tenten nodded understandably.

"You know?"

"Of course, my blossom! Your Youth shines with great vigor despite these tragic—"

" _Lee._ This isn't just tragic! This is—this is _horrifying!"_ Sakura's screams echoed across the clearing and Tenten winced at the high decibels. "I mean—I _mean!_ "

Neji just continued to rub circles on Sakura's back, trying desperately, to understand just _why_ exactly she was upset. She had been upset the entire mission, muttering something about her Uchiha teammate and looking a little queasy, and if he squinted, a little turned on—but, not once, not even when she had started screeching and even crying a little uncontrollably—did she even let on about _what_ she was mad about.

"Okay, Sakura…how about you just…take deep breaths!" Tenten offered, trying to hide the confusion that was trying to take over her face.

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Deep breaths help with the vigor of Youth!"

Sakura breathed in once. Twice. Three times. Four.

Seven breaths later, Neji slammed a fist down on her back to stop her from hyperventilating.

"Sakura." His voice echoed in the clearing and inwardly, he danced about happily as he gleaned the desired effect of everyone shutting up and listening to him, "Just what are you upset about?"

Sakura turned an interesting color halfway between beetroot red and puce before blurting out in a very high-pitched voice that told him she was _mortified,_ "I slept with Sasuke!"

Silence.

Utter stillness.

Lee's mouth hung open.

Tenten seemed to struggle not to laugh.

Neji's hand was still airborne, halfway down, reaching to pat a circle on her back.

" _What_ —"

"—No! My Blossom has been Defiled—"

"—only took him this long, did it?—"

"—the hell—"

"—this cannot go unpunished! I will—"

"—happened at that fucking—"

"— _Neji!_ Language!—"

"—defend your Honor, my Youthful Blossom!—"

"—party?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped miserably.

Tenten chortled in the background.

Neji just ground his teeth, desperately trying to find a point in time when he had left his vigil of Sakura unattended. Had it been the third bathroom break? Was it when Lee punched a jonin through the bar?

 _When!? When!?_

"Start from the beginning Sakura, or so help me god I will tell _everyone_ why you punched that Suna genin through the roof of the Hyuuga house."

Sakura paled.

"Why did she punch a—"Tenten started to be shushed by a glaring Neji.

The older girl sighed, moving over to console a sobbing Lee, still intent on listening to Neji and Sakura's conversation.

"Okay! Well…" Sakura flushed. "I was…um…"

Neji raised his eyebrow, utterly unimpressed. "I have seen you throw up over yourself, _Sac-chan_. This is nothing new."

Sakura pouted before throwing her hands up in the air, exasperated and a little terrified of Neji's calm attitude. "Fine! I'll tell you, you backstabbing, warmongering, _blackmailing_ —"

"Sakura. Suna. Genin." Neji glared. "Tell me _now_ so I know if I have to carve the Uchiha a new uterus."

Lee's cries stopped momentarily, "Sasuke-kun already has a uterus?"

Tenten face-palmed. "Oh my _god no._ "

"Shut up!" Neji scowled.

His teammates jumped.

"Sheesh, okay, hoity-toity." Tenten muttered under her breath.

Neji ignored it. He knew where she kept her weapon's grease.

"Sakura?" He prompted.

"Um, so…it all started when Ino got me the third drink…."

* * *

Enjoy! Finally got around to updating this :) Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
